


The Demise of Teatime

by FallenInTheWetTypeWater



Category: Hogfather (2006)
Genre: Gen, Humour, Parody, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 14:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21303806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenInTheWetTypeWater/pseuds/FallenInTheWetTypeWater
Summary: Lord Downey: "We took pity on him because he lost both parents at such an early age. I think that, on reflection, we should have wondered a little more about that."Brought over from FF.net. Originally Published: 02-08-12, Updated: 02-08-12
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	The Demise of Teatime

Oh my dear, I'm getting old  
Silver threads among the gold.  
A childish soul, yet mind of old  
Malice sown through every fold  
An eye of jet, an eye of sky  
Cloak of black, knife of chrome  
Fell from grace,  
Reaped from sown.  
Feared not the reaper,  
By poker owned.


End file.
